Impressing the Shark
by MOMO-RANDOM
Summary: Gabi and Yolanda have to make dinner between Josh and his mom perfect after Caroline bails on the evening.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is an attempt to get back into the writing game after being out of it for about four years. I plan on making this a multi-chapter, however I thought I would start with this and take any comments or suggestions anyone has. Please, constructive criticism only! Thanks a bunch! Enjoy!**

**~Riah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Young and Hungry" **

"Caroline, I really wish you would reconsider" Josh said not trying to sound like he was pleading to his fiancée as she was walking out the bedroom they shared at his house. She had just informed him that she could not attend dinner with his mother, the first official dinner they would have with her since their engagement was announced. He would normally be okay with it, were his mother not to arrive in a mere 45 minutes and Caroline ditching out on the meal at the last minute.

"I'm sorry JuJu, I really wish I could have dinner with your mother, you know how I adore her, but this is the most important private restaurant opening of the season! Everyone who is anyone is going to be there, people will expect me to show and I can't disappoint!" she stated with a little flare at the end of her sentence. She concluded her plea as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Listen, JuJu, I know you understand, so don't worry." She started seductively" I will make it up to you when I get home." She kissed him softly on the lips, then she perked up "Or tomorrow if I get home too late! Tah!" She exclaimed with the door slamming behind her.

Gabi and Yolanda were trying not to look like they were listening while keeping themselves busy. But, when Josh let out an aggravated sigh and flopped on the couch, they couldn't resist.

"What am I going to tell my mother?" Josh questioned, His face flat against the throw pillows. "She has been looking forward to this dinner for weeks!"

"Well…"Gabi started as she shuffled over to the couch. "Tell her that you wanted to have a dinner just the two of you…you know, some mother/son time…before everything gets crazy with wedding preparations."

Yolanda came behind the couch and lifted her boss back to an upright position. "Listen boss, your mama will be here in 40 minutes, go upstairs and make yourself presentable, I will do the last minute tidying down here and Gabi will be cooking a kick-ass meal in the kitchen that will be so amazing, your mom won't even notice Caroline is not here. Don't worry, we're here for you. Now go" She concluded picking him up off the couch.

"But…" He started

"I said go!" Yolanda repeated pointing in the direction of the stairs.

As Josh ran up the stairs Yolanda turned to look at Gabi before she spoke "Seriously girl, you better make something amazing because his mom is like a hungry shark in the water looking for blood."

As Yolanda walked into the back room to grab her vacuum cleaner Gabi, who was left alone in the living gulped. "Don't worry." She said in a small, unsure voice to herself . "I got this." She squeaked to before she ran back into the kitchen to conclude the meal for Josh and his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter in the story! I included some information in this chapter that I found on the internet about the show and, even though they have not been mentioned on the show, I included them here. Thank you for the reviews and subscriptions! It means a lot to me! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**~Riah**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own "Young and Hungry". Stop asking! **

"This could not be going any worse!" Gabi sighed with frustration as she dished up her homemade double chocolate truffle cheesecake she made for dessert. Yolanda was standing in the kitchen with her as the younger girl continued to vent. "She hates me. The first thing she asked when she walked through the door was where her future daughter –in-law, Caroline, was and when she realized she wasn't here, well, it's pretty much been hell from there." Gabi concluded as she carefully garnished the dessert plates.

"You better keep you voice down" Yolanda started, leaning against the counter "Josh and Mrs. Kaminski are right outside and are not deaf. Besides" She continued on "She doesn't hate you, she is just frustrated Caroline cancelled and is taking it out on you…that's completely different."

Gabi gave her an incredulous stare "Yeah well, She criticized my outfit, saying I looked like I was going to a high school homecoming dance, much too unprofessional for the work force, and then she went on to tell me the meat was overcooked and the potatoes were undercooked. She can criticize my outfit, my hair, my personality whatever, I don't care, but when she criticizes my cooking…she has gone too far!" She ended her rant by lifting the stainless steel pie server she was holding up in the air dramatically.

"Mmhmm" Yolanda said casually "And let me ask you this, why do you care so much about what Josh's mother thinks of you, Hmm?" Yolanda asked pointedly.

Gabi quickly put down the utensil and busied herself clearing away some extra scraps of food on the counter. "I just, I want her to like me. I hope to be around for a while, as the chef I mean, and I don't want any kind of strained relationship with anyone, especially Josh's mom because she is such an important part of his life and therefore will be a big part in mine…because I will have to cook for her I mean." She stopped clearing the counter and took a peak out onto the balcony. "You know what, it looks like they are about ready for dessert." She put the desserts on a serving tray and took the cheesecake outside.

Yolanda smiled a little as she watched the young chef go. "That girl has got it so bad for that boy." She laughed and shook her head as she grabbed her purse and coat and headed out the service entrance, going home for the evening.

**Y&H Y&H Y&H Y&H Y&H Y&H Y&H Y&H Y&H Y&H Y&H Y&H Y&H Y&H Y&H**

"So, my dear." Donna Kaminski started as she took a small, practically non-existent bite, of the cheesecake placed before her. "Where did you study to get you culinary degree, I am assuming you at least have a bachelor of professional studies in culinary arts." Donna Kaminski looked at Gabi pointedly as she placed her fork on the table softly but, with authority.

"Well, no actually, I do not have a degree per se…" Gabi started

"Then, what 'per se' do you have Ms. Diamond?" Mrs. Kaminski shot back.

"Mother" Josh spoke up in a firm voice, almost as if he were warning his mother.

"I am just asking a simple question Joshua. I would like to get to know Gabi better, that is all. She can answer a simple question, can she not?" Gabi noticed that, although the words coming from Mrs. Kaminski came out harmless enough, the way she said her name made Gabi feel like she was now on the woman's hit list.

"Well, actually, I have a blog. It's pretty successful too. I write about the food I make and create and I teach my readers how they can shop and cook delicious food on a low budget." Gabi stated, rather proudly.

"I see, and how much does this 'blog' benefit you financially? Can you make a living off of it?" Mrs. Kaminski asked the question, even though she already knew the answer.

"Well, no. I do not make anything off of it. It is really just something I do for…for fun. That is why I work here, this is my job and I enjoy it." Gabi then smiled at Josh, who returned one back to her.

The exchange did not go unnoticed by Mrs. Kaminski. In reality, she had notice the connection between this "chef" and her son as soon as she walked in the front door and they were introduced. The way he spoke about her, about her cooking. The way he looked at her when the two interacted. There was affection there, and she could see it almost immediately. Clearly, her son had some sort of infatuation with this young woman, and she with him, and that simply would not do.

"Yes, well. I am sure you are a fine blogger Ms. Diamond. And, I am sure that after some education, you will make a decent cook as well. Joshua, it's getting late, I think it is time I leave." With that, Donna Kaminski left the balcony. Josh shot an apologetic glance at an extremely wounded looking Gabi and followed his mother inside.

"Joshua" Donna Kaminski said her sons name in such a way, anyone listening knew nothing good could follow it. "Do you not think that dessert to be a bit, oh what's the word I am looking for, plain? I mean, my goodness Joshua, you father and I did not raise you on the best dining possible only to have you hire mediocre as your personal chef. Seriously son, what were you thinking hiring that girl?" She questioned as she put her coat on.

"Mom, What you said to Gabi was uncalled for. So what she doesn't have a "proper" education in her field but, she is a damn good chef and I think you know that. What I cannot comprehend is why you would treat her so poorly. You don't even know her."

"I don't have to know her, Joshua!" Donna Kaminski exclaimed loudly, turning to face her son. "You have a good thing going with Caroline. You and her are a good match for each other. You and Caroline, it makes sense. You and that, that wannabe chef tart! That is not a good match!" She said gesturing to the balcony where Gabi was half listening to the argument and half clearing the dishes.

"I don't know what you mean. What are you talking abo—" Josh could not even get the sentence out before his mother interrupted.

"Oh, don't give me that! There is an attraction there, I see it, you would have to be blind not to!" Mrs. Kaminski lowered her voice and took a deep breath. "I just don't want to see you make a mistake. You need to think before you act, Joshua. You need to protect yourself and all you have made for yourself and that" She gestured outside once again to Gabi "is not the way to do it."

She opened the door and took a step outside "Goodnight Joshua, I will see you in the morning". And with that, Donna Kaminski closed the door firmly behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I am sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. Work has been a beast this week. But, thank you all for the wonderful reviews and the favorites and the follows! I love that so many people are liking the story. I will try and post the next chapter in the next couple of days, so I am not leaving you hanging too long. Remember to review and leave comments, I appreciate it!**

**~Riah **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

"Seriously Sofia, this woman was relentless!" Gabi vented to her best friend/roommate who was laying on the couch in the small apartment the girls shared. Gabi, who was pacing the floor in front of the couch, was recapping the evening to her. "She criticized everything about me and I overheard her questioning Josh's decision to hire me. Do you think he would actually fire me?" She stopped pacing and looked at her friend.

"Well" Sofia started, sitting up straight "Didn't he already clarify that he can't technically fire you? So, I think you are okay in that area. What _did_ Tall, Dark and Rich have to say after his mom left?"

Gabi sighed. "He came outside and apologized for her. He is always so sweet. I told him it was no big deal but, it was one of our re-occurring awkward interactions that seem to be happening more frequently lately." She said matter –of- factly.

"Well, what are you going to do about his mom? She sounds like a total witch with a capital B. Is this job really worth sticking around for if you are going to get that kind of treatment from the Ice Queen Caroline and the Wicked Witch of the West Coast herself?" Despite her jokes, Sofia was concerned about her friend and asked the question in a serious tone.

"Well, there was one more thing." Gabi added, sitting next to Sofia on the couch. "I also overheard Mrs. Kaminski tell Josh she noticed the something between us. She said that someone would have to be blind not to notice the attraction between us!"

"Oh honey, you're not still hung up on this crush are you? I knew that this thing you have for your boss was going to jeopardize your job and here it is, jeopardizing you job! You know he is marrying Caroline. He loves her, for some strange reason, and they are engaged. I think he has made his choice and you need to move on." Sofia looked her friend in the eyes and grabbed her hands. " I'm sorry. I know it's not what you want to hear but, it's reality." Sofia concluded softly.

The two young friends sat in silence for a few moments. Gabi was taking in everything Sofia had said and Sofia was giving her time to do it. After a few minutes of silence, Gabi lifted her head, took a deep breath and stood up. "You're right. I know you right. The most important thing I have to focus on right now is saving my job. Mrs. Kaminski is coming over again on Friday to actually have dinner with Caroline this time, so, I will just have to 'wow' her! I will step up my game! I will prove to her I deserve to be in Josh's life…in a totally professional way of course." She added quickly as she glanced at her friend smiling up at her.

Y&H Y&H Y&H Y&H Y&H Y&H Y&H Y&H Y&H Y&H Y&H Y&H Y&H Y&H Y&H

"Caroline, my mother will be here any minute" Josh called back to his fiancée as he slid down the banister in typical "Josh Kaminski" fashion and walked over to the kitchen. He came upon Gabi working furiously and creating a meal that looked amazing. He also noticed how stunning the young chef herself looked this evening. She had really dressed up for tonight, and he knew the exact reason why. He knew she was trying to impress his mother and it really hurt him to know she tried so hard. He wanted her here and that was all that mattered. Nothing his mother, Caroline (no matter how much he loved her), or anyone else could say to him was going to change that.

"How are we looking Gabi?" Josh questioned as he walked toward the kitchen and popped a piece of cheese he saw on the counter into his mouth.

She turned around, noticing her boss's presence for the first time. "Well, you look amazing, as always." She pointed out until she noticed he was giving her an odd look. "Oh, right, the food! Everything is coming together quite nicely. I think she is really going to be impressed this time!" Gabi stated with confidence.

Josh wanted to tell her she didn't have to impress anyone. That it didn't matter what his mother thought. "Gabi…" Josh started, but was interrupted by the doorbell. Josh headed toward the front of the apartment and yelled up the stairs for Caroline one more time as he opened the door. "Mother, please come in." He offered holding the door open for her.

"Joshua" Donna Kaminski came inside and offered a cheek in her son's direction, which he placed small kiss upon. "Thank you for having me twice in one week. I feel as though it is my birthday." She said with a hint of sarcasm. Josh rolled his eyes behind his mother's back and took her coat to hang it in the hall closet.

"Joshua, dear, I was just thinking on the way over here, about the wedding and I…" Donna Kaminski stopped mid-sentence. She, for the first time, noticed the young, blonde chef who had left the kitchen to come over to greet her.

"Ms. Diamond, how absolutely…shocking to see you again." Donna Kaminski said with noticeable disgust in her voice.


End file.
